Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai
|type = Single |artist = Berryz Koubou |album = Special! Best Mini ~2.5maime no Kare~ |Japanese = ギャグ100回分愛してください |released = November 23, 2005 November 28, 2005 (movie edition) December 7, 2005 (Single V) |length = 10:40 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, Single V, digital download |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = 21ji Made no Cinderella 8th Single (2005) |Next = Jiriri Kiteru 10th Single (2006) }} Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai (ギャグ100回分愛してください; Please Love Me As Much As 100 Jokes) is Berryz Koubou's 9th single. It was released on November 23, 2005, under the PICCOLO TOWN label. Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai is the first Berryz Koubou single to not feature Ishimura Maiha. The single sold 12,538 copies on the first week, and 16,779 copies in total. The b-side, Nigiyaka na Fuyu, features former Morning Musume member Yaguchi Mari. Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai is the main theme of the anime movie Futari wa Precure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. The single V was released on December 7th, 2005 and sold a total of 8,525 copies. Tracklist CD #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai #Nigiyaka na Fuyu (にぎやかな冬; Lively Winter) (Berryz Koubou & Yaguchi Mari) #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai (Instrumental) Tie-up Ver. #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai - Berryz Koubou #Nigiyaka na Fuyu - Berryz Koubou, Yaguchi Mari #Crystal - Gojo Mayumi #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai (Original Karaoke) #Crystal (Original Karaoke) Single V #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making Of Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi *Chorus: Kubota Kaoru *Dance Choreographer: Natsu Mayumi *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) ;Nigiyaka na Fuyu *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Konishi Takao *Bass: Shiojiri Tamotsu *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki TV Performances *2005.11.20 Hello! Morning *2005.12.16 Music Fighter Concert Performances ;Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai *Hello! Project 2006 Winter *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~" *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ - with Pretty Cure All Stars *Berryz Koubou Matsuri - ANGERME *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kishimoto Yumeno, Inoue Hikaru, Yokogawa Yumei, Dambara Ruru, Funaki Musubu, Takemura Miu, Onoda Saori *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ - Tsugunaga Momoko, Fukumura Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Miyamoto Karin, Yanagawa Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Kishimoto Yumeno *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ - Ono Mizuho, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Kubota Nanami, Matsubara Yuriya ;Nigiyaka na Fuyu *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2018 ~Heisei Saigo no ENJOY! Kumasumas~ - Shimizu Saki or Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 16,779 Additional Videos Berryz Koubou - Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. Berryz Koubou - Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai (MV) (Close-up Ver.)|Close Up Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai, Nigiyaka na Fuyu es:Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2005 Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2005 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2005 Single Vs Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:Precure Category:Theme Songs Category:Precure Themes